


Castiel Finally Goes Home

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Character Death, Depiction of Violence,SAD STORY WITH SOME WARM FLUFFY PARTSTHIS IS NOT WINCESTDean Winchester dies on a hunt. Castiel is angry and upset, but not sure how to express it. He knows Dean's in Heaven, but he wants him back on Earth. Chuck gives Cas a mission. Once he's completed his task he can go home to Heaven for good. What's the mission? What happened to Dean? What happened to Sam? Where was Cas in all this? Read and find out. ;-)





	

Cas sits holding the keys to a 67 Chevy Impala. They seem so cold in his hands. Not temperature wise. Cas can't feel cold or hot, although he has been in human form before and knows what that means. To be cold.

Cas feels a different kind of cold right now. The kind that is so difficult to explain, but it's there.

I'm alone.

Cas flies to his father. He pleads with him. "Bring Dean back."

His father simply says, "No."

Cas is downcast. His wings are on the ground.

Chuck reasons with Cas as best as he can. "Dean is home now. He's at peace and for once enjoying his existence. It would be cruel to return him to Earth, Castiel."

Chuck reaches out to console his son, but Cas turns away abruptly. Cas is angry at his father, but Chuck understands.

Chuck is amazed at Castiel's heart, free thinking and understanding of human emotion. Chuck would swear he created a super human with wings rather than an angel when he last reinvented Castiel.

His angels were not suppose to be emotional, free willed or bratty with their creator.

Chuck smiles at Cas. "I love you Castiel. You amaze and surprise me time and again. I have a new mission for you."

Chuck touches Cas on the forehead and Cas' eyes light up.

Chuck smiles again. "Go find him." An envelope appears and Chuck gives it to Cas. "Give this to him."

Cas takes the envelope slowly. He sees Dean's writing on it. "Dean knows?"

"I told him. We had a great conversation at his parent's house in Heaven. I gave him pictures." Chuck sees Cas is unsure. "It will be okay Castiel. You'll see."

First thing Cas does is flash to the bunker. Inside it's so quiet. The alarm never sounds when he enters.

He drops the bag of weapons from the Impala on the floor by the lighted table in the middle of the war room.

He takes a seat as memories flood his mind.

It's here that Cas found Dean passed out drunk on the floor.

Dean told Cas he doesn't need his help. "What good are you anyway? You're never around unless it's convenient for you. Fuck off to Heaven already. You couldn't save your brothers, why did I ever think you could save mine!"

With that Cas vanished. He knew when Dean didn't want him around.

Thing is, Cas stayed away and didn't come back.

Dean never forgave Cas for Sam's death.

Sam saved Dean and 5 other humans trapped by a small group of vampires up near Billings, Montana. Just as Dean was done burning the bodies of the decapitated vamps, screams got Dean's attention. Dean stops in horror as a young man with long claws and fox-like eyes glares Dean down. He's holding Sam's detatched head by Sam's beautiful hair. Jacob Pond was telling Dean this was revenge for killing his mother.

Cas had shown up after hearing Dean's silent scream to Heaven. Somehow, he knew where to find Dean.

Cas silently slid his angel blade into the kitsune's back piercing it's heart, but it was all too late.

Cas seems to always be too late.

As the memory fades a chill goes through his chest yet again.

Cas finds an empty box and heads to Dean's room. He gathers memories. He puts a few of Dean's favorite records in the box.

He finds Dean's storage chest, opens it and finds pictures. There's a picture of him and Dean that he places in his coat pocket. As he looks at the others he feels that chill go through him again. Dean and his brother Sammy. A picture with Bobby. Cas finds a picture of Dean standing next to his "Baby", the Impala, and places it in the box. The others he leaves in the chest.

Cas finds John's journal. He knows better than putting this in the box. Cas decides to leave it in the storage chest along with all of the other trinkets he has stashed in there.

Cas locks the box. He then places his hand on it and chants in enochian. The box glows a moment. He placed a special lock over the box to keep anyone but angels out. If anyone tampers with it, Cas will know. He places it back in the closet.

Cas takes a last look around the room before leaving.

He has a faint memory of his friend yelling, "Hey Cas! Close the door on your way out, okay?!"

Cas smiles at the memory and says quietly in his deep voice, "Sure Dean." As he closes the door one last time.

Cas then finds the pile of weapons he had removed from the Impala and dumped on the floor next to the lighted table in the war room. These are all the weapons from the hotel Dean was staying at as well as the car. He decides to store them with the other weapons in the bunker rather than destroy them.

He looks around the bunker one last time.

He uses his powers to make anything perishable in the kitchen or the entire bunker vanish.

With the cardboard box of Dean's things in his arms and the bunker key in hand, he locks up the MOL bunker possibly forever.

He then sets the box down and flashes himself back inside.

He sets the key, inside it's box, on the control panel for the alarm system. He goes to the breakers and turns them off. It's completely dark and silent inside except for the light coming through the magically protected paneglass windows.

He flashes back outside the bunker without the key. The MOL bunker is locked up for good.

Cas places a warding on the door. He will know if anyone attempts to open it. Even if he's in heaven, he will know.

Cas picks up the box and returns to the hotel where Dean was staying on his last hunt. He swallows hard as he sees Dean's things strewn about.

There's still blood on the dresser, vanity and bed. Cas can't stand it. He uses his powers to make the blood vanish.

He takes a deep breath, "That's better."

He sets the box on the bed and looks around. He remembers finding Dean dead...

Cas was shocked when he found Dean's lifeless body. He was going to try and bring him back, but it was too late. His soul had ascended. He had been reaped.

Dean was in Heaven and Cas's dad told him no. He couldn't have his friend back.

He was more than a friend. Dean was his responsibility and Cas failed him.

Cas had to remove the jewelry and Samulet from Dean's neck. Ever since Sam died, Dean never took it off. As he took the necklace off, he let his hand linger on Dean's face a bit. In a rough whisper he says to the vacant vessel, "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I raised you from purdition, but I failed you in the end. I'm going to make sure the rest of you're journey is complete. I promise."

He found Dean's wallet and set it on the dresser with his jewelry.

He didn't have a shirt on because if his bullet wounds. For some reason, Cas wanted to cover his wounds. So, he used his powers to put a hunter green t-shirt on him. Now, he almost looked like he was asleep.

Cas wrapped Dean in a bed sheet and zapped him into the trunk of the Impala.

He drove to a secluded spot in the woods where he built a hunter's funeral pyre. He made sure to salt Dean's body.

An actual tear escaped his eye as he threw Dean's lit zippo on top of Dean's body, igniting the blaze.

Cas just stood there for hours watching the fire. Memories of his friend flood his mind like a movie. "You always said you'd go out with guns blazing."

Cas grins knowing Dean's in Heaven and he'll go see him real soon.

Cas feels cold inside down to his bones. He can't understand the chill. He knows he's sad at the death of his friend, but he fears something's wrong with him physically. Maybe that's why he wasn't able to hear Dean's distress in time? Maybe... Cas stops trying to second guess himself.

He asks his father for strength to complete his mission.

He whispers silently, "Dean." Then heads back to the hotel room.

Back at the hotel room, Cas opens Dean's wallet. Pictures of him and Sam, money, fake ID's, bogus credit cards...a picture hidden of Lisa and Ben.

Cas takes a deep breath. The memories he erased from Lisa and Ben...stole would be more accurate. Cas told Dean it was a bad idea, but as usual, he did what Dean wanted.

Cas places the cash from the wallet in the pocket of Dean's brown leather jacket he grabbed from the bunker.

He uses his powers to make the wallet, along with the remaining contents, burst into flames in his hand. It turns to ashes and vanishes.

He places the jewelry, watch and Dean's pocket knife in the box.

He wraps the untouched bottle of Johnny Walker up with Dean's jacket and puts it in the box.

On top of the jacket he puts Dean's unloaded Colt semiautomatic pistol. Cas puts the silver bullets in his pocket.

He already added the ever-present shotgun to the bag of weapons at the bunker along with the large hunting knife Dean kept under his pillow.

After using his powers to destroy any evidence that Dean was ever in that hotel room, Cas takes one last look around then gathers all that remains of Dean's existence in this world and heads toward Dean's "Baby".

He pops the trunk of the Impala and uses his powers to make all sigils, devil's traps and markings disappear.

He also made sure all traces of blood vanished from anywhere in the car.

He looked through the trunk again. The hidden compartment in the trunk is empty. No weapons at all.

Cas had to seriously search this car because the Winchesters could be sneaky and hide a weapon anywhere. Cas found a shotgun under the passenger's seat, knives hidden in the back seat, a pistol under the dash, knife and pistol in the glove box and two guns in the trunk under the hidden compartment. He had all those weapons placed in the bunker earlier.

Cas magically removed the combination lock from the glove box changing it to factory.

He also made sure the Impala was running at top condition.

After placing the box of Dean's things in the trunk, Cas drives the car to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

He enjoys the drive and remembers his friend. He has Dean's box of music cassettes riding shotgun and listens to them on his road trip. He can hear Dean in his mind telling him, "Keep your eyes on the road. Don't you dare put a scratch my "Baby"!" Cas has to laugh. It's really ironic how things have turned out.

Cas drives to Jody Mill's place first.

Jody comes out of the house expecting Dean, but sees Cas exiting the car. Cas NEVER drives Dean's car. She immediately starts to cry.

Cas goes to her side to comfort her as best he can.

"How?" Jody asks through her tears.

"Bullets to the chest and thigh. He bled out fast. He had a tourniquet on his leg, but the wounds in his chest..." Cas stops speaking. His own failure making the coldness fill his chest again.

Jody sees Cas shiver and pulls him into her arms.

She needs comfort and he knows it. Cas needs it too, but he can't understand it. He rests his head slightly on her's and she sobs against his chest. His arms are around her just as hers are around him. He closes his eyes and the coldness isn't so bad.

He uses the human gesture of rubbing her back. "There. There." He says in a very non-sympathetic tone.

Jody understands Cas's demeanor, so she's not offended. She starts to sniffle and straighten up.

She wipes at her eyes when Cas makes a hanky appear. She uses it. "Claire's not here. She moved into her own place."

Cas nods, "I know. I've seen her recently."

Jody sniffles.

"Just so you know," Cas continues, "I've already given him the hunter's funeral. He won't be coming back."

She almost starts to cry again, but holds it together. She blows her nose on the hanky. "Ok."

Cas goes on, "There's one more thing."

Jody invites Cas in to sit and talk for a bit.

After a short while, Cas asks a favor, "Can I leave the car here for a day. I'll be back to get it tomorrow."

She agrees and Cas vanishes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas goes to a place he likes to just sit and think. Sometimes he talks to Chuck. Sometimes he just listens to nature.

Today he wants to just clear his thoughts.

He takes the picture from his pocket. One that Sam took of him and Dean resting along the side of a deserted road. The guys stretching their legs. Cas checking in with Dean as he would so often do. (This picture was before Chuck's return and while Amara was still causing havoc.)

After looking at this picture for a while, he reaches for the letter Dean wrote. He pulls it out of his pocket and suddenly he realizes there are 2 envelopes.

One has his name on it.

Cas puts the other envelope back in his pocket along with the picture.

He sits there for a couple hours before he opens the letter. He actually dreads what Dean might say. Cas failed Dean and he knows it. He opens the letter and reads it:

 

_Dear Cas,_

_You probably think you failed me. You didn't. Not this time. I screwed up and got myself killed. End of story. Compared to the other times I've died, this one wasn't so bad. I've seen Sam and he says hi. Everyone else up here does too._

_I know you're on a mission. Once you're done, Chuck says you can come home to stay. So, hurry your feathery butt up so we can celebrate proper._

_Oh, and you better not scratch my Baby!_

_Love, Dean_

 

Cas smiles a real smile after reading the letter. It's like a breath of fresh air after a cleansing rain.

Dean's ok. He's not angry. The world is good.

Cas just gets the letter folded when Crowley suddenly appears in front of him. "Salutations. Word is Squirrel bit the big one."

Cas squints his eyes giving Crowley a look of confusion.

Crowley speaks plainly, "Is Dean Winchester dead or not?" (Under his breath, Crowley calls Cas a "stupid pigeon".)

Cas starts to take a walk. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Crowley's offended, "Ah, No! Squirrel's my bestie away from Hell. I'd miss him terribly."

Cas knows Crowley's lying. He looks at Crowley, "You know, there'll never be another one like him."

Shock's on Crowley's face as he walks next to Cas. "I don't believe it."

He stops Cas. Turns him so they are face-to-face. "Seriously? No coming back this time."

Cas looks down at his hands, "Dean is in Heaven and won't be coming back."

Crowley can't rejoice as he'd like. Yes, his demons will be less afraid to terrorize humans, but where is the fun in all that when your "frienemy" is no more.

After a few moments of silence, Crowley clears his throat. "I know you'll see him again. Tell him he was my greatest nemesis and best friend once upon a time."

Crowley turns to leave. "So long Castiel." He does turn back toward Cas and give a slight bow before vanishing.

Cas spends time scoping out his mission before returning to the car early in the morning.

He's wearing a perfectly pressed business suit and a perfectly clean trench coat.

He has a briefcase that he places in the car.

He says goodbye to Jody and drives to a house not far from her neighborhood. It's a quiet little street. The house is a small single story brick home with tan wood accents.

Cas places the unopened letter from Dean in the briefcase.

He goes and gets the box out of the trunk.

He then carries the box and briefcase to the front door of the house and knocks.

Cas feels something different inside himself suddenly when a young man answers the door. He's in his early 20's and could pass for Dean's twin. Right down to his bowed legs and green eyes.

That chill in his chest is suddenly replaced with a warmth. Hope.

Cas has trouble speaking at first, but quickly recovers and introduces himself, "Um. H-Hello, I'm ah, Mr. Van Halen. We spoke on the phone. You must be Tristan Ross?"

"Yes. Just call me Trey. Please come in."

Trey quickly picks up an old pizza box and a haphazardly thrown jacket from the sofa. "Just have a seat anywhere."

Cas sets the box on the coffee table and offers Trey his hand in a friendly gesture. Trey shakes Cas's hand, "Please, call me Cas."

Cas sets the breifcase down next to the box and opens it.

"Cas, would you like some coffee or something else to drink?"

"No, thank you Trey. I really can't stay. I just need to deliver these things to you and get going. I'm meeting someone a few blocks from here very soon."

Trey gives his full attention to Cas, "Oh. Ok."

Cas explains, "By now, you know you were adopted."

Trey nods.

Cas continues. "Your biological father passed away without a living heir. After research, we found you. Your birth records were sealed, but through court documents and so forth... anyway, I'm here to give you what your biological father left behind."

Cas pulls out the letter with a picture of Dean and gives them to Trey.

He looks at the photo for a long moment then opens the letter and reads it. He looks at Cas with confusion. "This says he had no idea I existed, but he wrote this letter anyway."

Cas explains, "Dean Campbell always hoped he had a child somewhere. That might seem strange, but he was a lady's man and never settled in one place for long."

Trey seems down hearted. "How did he die?"

Cas answers quickly, "Hunting accident. He bled out before he could get to the hospital."

Trey just shakes his head as he folds up the letter with the photo and tosses it on to the table next to the box.

Cas pulls out a form that's simple. It's a true legal release of property form. He has Trey sign it.

Trey opens the box and see the  
gun. He's shocked. "Nice Colt."

Cas reaches into his pocket and hands him the bullets.

Trey examines them. "Are these silver?"

Cas grins, "Ahhh. Yeah. Dean was a bit eccentric."

Trey grins back, "I guess."

He continues looking over all the items. He likes the Samulet and puts it on right away.

Cas looks away. He's truly seeing a young Dean.

The kid picks up Dean's jacket and removes the whiskey bottle. "Great taste in booze." He sets the bottle down and slips on the jacket.

Cas, is still looking at the ground. He tells Trey about the cash in the pocket.

Trey counts out over $800. "Rent money. Awesome!"

Trey takes off the jacket and tosses it on the sofa.

Cas closes the briefcase and is about to leave. "Oh. One last thing."

Cas opens the front door and points at the Impala. "Dean Campbell's pride and joy. 1967 Chevy Impala."

Trey yells, "THAT'S WHAT HE WAS BITCHING ABOUT!!"

Cas almost had to cover his ears.

Trey made a contrite face very reminiscent of his father's. "Sorry. Dean's letter was mostly him bitching about taking care of his "Baby". I had no idea what the hell he was talking about until now."

Cas puts the keys in Trey's hand. "Seriously. Don't scratch it or he may find a way to haunt you. If you wreck it, invest in salt."

Trey looks at Cas like he's one taco short of a combination platter.

"Oh. The paperwork is in the glove box. I included a copy of his death certificate with the papers I left on the coffee table. You shouldn't have any problems getting it registered."

Cas gives Trey a friendly smile. "Do you have any questions?"

Trey just shrugs. He has a look of deep thought, "Was he a good man?"

Cas nods as memories flood his mind. "The best. He actually was um...a guy that saved lives."

Trey's face lights up. "Oh. Like a fire fighter or EMT?"

Cas remembered Dean saying that when he was a kid, he wanted to be a fireman more than anything.

Cas nods. "Something like that."

Trey thinks about this. "That's kind of neat. I'm a firefighter. I'm in college part time and hope to be a serious computer geek soon."

Cas smiles politely. "Dean was more into his car and working with his hands." He picks up the briefcase, "I do have a meeting."

Cas stretches out his hand, "It's truly been a pleasure meeting you Trey."

Trey shakes Cas's hand and Cas can sense nothing but goodness coming from him. "Thank you for doing this. You must have been a good friend to...Dean."

Cas looks into the green eyes of Dean's son, "I was and still am. I believe he still exists."

Trey nods in agreement, "I know what you mean."

Cas steps out the front door with the briefcase in hand. He starts walking away. The kid walks toward the car.

When Cas knows nobody is watching, he makes himself invisible so he can watch the kid. He makes the briefcase vanish.

Trey walks around the car looking it over top to bottom.

He opens the trunk. There's a box of cassette tapes. The box reads, "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole." He laughs and grabs the box, then closes the trunk.

He can't wait to take his "new" car for a spin! He jumps into the driver's seat and throws the box of cassettes on the passenger side floorboard.

He starts the car and classic rock starts playing on the stereo. "Carry on my wayward son..."

Trey smiles and places the car into drive. "Alright Baby, show me what you got." Trey spoils the tires like his dad would. Cas is along for the ride though he can't be seen.

Cas watches the kid for most of the day.

Trey orders pizza.

A girl comes over.

Of course he took her for a ride in the Impala.

Of course they "broke in" the back seat, making Cas have to wait outside the car. Cas was hoping Trey had protection. He remembered Trey left his gun at home. It's ok. Cas pulled out his angel blade. "I'll keep watch."

Soon the engine started and Cas ghosted back into the car.

They stopped for a milkshake at a drive in fast food place then went back to Trey's home.

Cas had seen enough. The boy seemed responsible. No drugs or wild parties to report. Just a pretty girl at his side.

~~~~~~~~~~

At last, Cas is ready to return to his home in Heaven.

He can't wait to tell Dean all about Tristan "Trey" Ross.

Dean can be proud of his legacy, even if he never gets to meet him on earth.

Cas has a couple photos that he was able to take of Trey. One while he was eating dinner with his girl. The other he got of Trey while he was sitting in Baby. Dean will be happy to see that his son loves Baby as much as he does.

The chill that was in his bones is completely gone.

All he can think about now is seeing Dean again and going home. He's filled with what can only be described as warmth and Love.

He's going home.

Home.

Cas is going home. It won't be the same without his brothers and sisters who've died. At least he's got Dean, Sam and Chuck.

Cas spreads his wings and his eyes begin to glow bright blue.

He calls his father's name in prayer. "Chuck! Father! Mission complete. I'm ready to come home now."

An bright light surrounds Cas and his wings flutter as he ascends to Heaven.


End file.
